Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is a character in the Doom Dome Battle series who makes his first and only appearance in Warriors of Babylon. He is in a sense the main antagonist of the game, having set everything in motion. He was created by Yggdrasil. Gameplay As a demigod and a warlock Gilgamesh possesses great witchcraft as well as superhuman strength. He has runes on his arms which represent his valor and his wisdom. The red valor stance boosts his physical attacks while the blue wisdom stance boosts his magical attacks. One can switch between the stances anytime, but leaves a tiny opening, thus best done at a distance. He has the special ability to transform into a lion, which temporarily switches his witch passive to the animal passive. While his stances don't apply in this form anymore, he has the same properties as the valor stance. His physical attacks are all melee attacks (kicks and punches) while his magic consists out of the energy from the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. His Doom Attack is Gates of Babylon. When executed he kicks the opponent through the gates of Babylon (regardless of which stage one is on) which brings them to a garden-like area not featured as stage in the game. A giant Gilgamesh rises out of the ground with a lion as a head and large claws, but remaining his human body. He smashes the opponent a few times before throwing them up, and whilst they're falling slams his hands together when between them. He then holds them and releases a great roar before letting them fall to the ground. When KO'd the roar blasts off the opponent's skin. Story History He was created by Yggdrasil in a bet against Michael to make a human herself that wouldn't end up like the Higher Intelligence's humans. Gilgamesh thus was born as a demigod in Babylon. He had great ambitions and had risen up to be king of the people, saving them from many incoming terrors. After the blessing of the people he however became a deranged tyrant which would have eventually led to his demise. Yggdrasil, not wanting to accept that she lost the bet to Michael proposed that Gilgamesh, being a demigod, could rule over the Gardens of Eden for eternity, renaming it to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. For eons Gilgamesh has spent his time there watching over the people of Earth, enjoying their hope and especially their despair, which eventually would let him crave for returning back to Earth as a human. At some point in time his eye caught that of a near-death Victoria Rock, and genuinely felt pity for her, but also a chance to make someone his without anyone on Earth noticing. With his might he reached into the Earth and transported her to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and nursed her back to health. She would serve as his royal bodyguard for eternity to pay him back for his deeds, which she gladly accepted. While they act emotionless towards each other, and only have platonic sex, there might have blossomed something between the two anyway. Warriors of Babylon As a result of his desires, Gilgamesh organized a game in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, inviting the greatest warriors around the globe for a chance to compete against each other in a battle royal, with the victor receiving his eternal blessing. A guise for saying that they would become stuck as the overseer of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. References *One of his necklaces is the tree of life, aka Yggdrasil, symbolizing him being created by Yggdrasil. *His outfit is slightly inspired by Jareth the Goblin King from the 1986 fantasy movie Labyrinth, portrayed by David Bowie. *While designing him, it was the developer's goal to make him nothing like the Gilgamesh from the Fate/ or the Final Fantasy series. Gallery GilgameshBabylon.png|As he appears in Warriors of Babylon Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Witches Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Pansexual Characters